Dear Fabian, a sad story
by awestruck19
Summary: Over the summer, horrible things happen all because of Nina and the letter she sent to Fabian?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with this letter.

Dear Fabian,

How's your summer? Mine is going great, so far. All I have done was go on the airplane, get off the airplane, leave the airport, go home, unpack, and now write this letter. So far, boring for me. Tell me how yours is going.

From your girlfriend, Nina.

And it all ended with this letter.

Dear Fabian,

I know that you might not be readings this right now, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.

From your true love, Nina Martin.

And this is the story of what happened.

It was a sunny day in Wisconsin, when Nina Martin was laying down her lime green and blue bed writing a letter to her now to be boyfriend, Fabian Rutter.

Dear Fabian,

How's your summer? Mine is going great, so far. All I have done was go on the airplane, get off the airplane, leave the airport, go home, unpack, and now write this letter. So far, boring for me. Tell me how yours is going.

From your girlfriend, Nina.

Nina smiled and put the letter in the envelope and sealed it. Nina got up, off her bed, put on her sneakers and ran down the stairs. When Nina walked by the kitchen she saw her Gran, so she waved. Then Nina walked outside and walked to the mail box. She opened the mail box and put the note in. Then she closed the mail box and put up the red stick thing and walked away. When Nina walked in she could smell…

"Cookies," Nina said to herself. She ran towards her Gran and sat down at the dining table. Her Gran had already set up a plate of home-made cookies and a glass of fat free milk. Nina started to eat right away. Her Gran laughed.

"I knew that you would run towards the smell. The same old Nina!" Gran laughed. Nina looked up and tried to smile but a big bunch of crumbs came out of her mouth. Her Gran laughed again. "So how did you like England?" Gran asked Nina. Nina swallowed and answered.

"I loved it! I made a lot of friends, we made a club, and I even met a cute boy who I just wrote a letter to a couple minutes ago." Nina answered. Gran stared at Nina making a sad face. "Oh, Gran! I did miss you." Gran smiled at Nina and patted her head.

"You're a good girl, Nina. A very good girl." Gran told Nina. Nina smiled.

That was Chapter 1, I hope that you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>It was 9 AM in England when Fabian got the letter from Nina. Fabian quickly ran in Anubis house to open the letter in front of everyone.<br>"What does it say? What does it say?" Amber asked impatiently.  
>"I'm opening it Amber!" Fabian snapped at her. Amber frowned and walked away. Alfie walked to Amber to what's wrong with her. By the time Alfie sat down with Amber, Fabian opened the envelope and read the letter. "Okay, I'll read it. It says:<p>

Dear Fabian,  
>How's your summer? Mine is going great, so far. All I have done was go on the airplane, get off the airplane, leave the airport, go home, unpack, and now write this letter. So far, boring for me. Tell me how yours is going.<p>

From your girlfriend, Nina." Fabian stopped reading it and blushed.  
>"Fabian has got a girlfriend! GO FABIAN! WOOOYEAHH!" Mick yelled. Everyone laughed including Trudy, who was dusting the dining table. Fabian gave Mick a tiny push.<br>"Hey Fabian, maybe you should write back," Trudy suggested.  
>"Yeah, that's a good idea, thanks Trudy!" Fabian thanked Trudy and ran to his room. Everyone watched him ran, then fall flat on his face. They all laughed as Fabian screamed, "I'm OKAY!" Fabian was on his bed holding a pencil and tapping it on his head. What should I say? Fabian thought. Then a light bulb popped on his head, and he started to write on a piece of paper.<p>

Dear Nina,  
>My summer is going well. We watched a couple of horror movies, but not counting "The Nightmare on Elm Street" because that was super funny, not scary. Alfie played a prank on Jerome by cutting his hair into a Mohawk. I will send you the photo on e-mail. Really, that's all what happened. And what you said about the girlfriend thing, does that mean that we're official?<p>

From Fabian.

Fabian smiled and put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. Then he walked outside and put it in the mail box, then closed it, then put the read thing up. Fabian took a deep breath and walked inside the house.

That was Chapter 2! I hope that you liked it. Bye

PS The sad parts will come, but beware, the sad parts are so sad that you might cry…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 9 PM in Wisconsin, and it's been exactly one hour since Fabian sent the note. Nina was sitting on her couch watching The Latest Buzz. She was watching the Switcharoo issue episode. Nina laughed and took a bite out of her pear. BING! It was Nina's popcorn. Nina got up to go get the popcorn and pour it in a bowl. While Nina walked to the kitchen she looked out the window and saw a silver car parked across the house. Nina stopped to examine.  
>"Peculiar…" Nina mumbled. Nina shrugged and walked to the microwave to get the popcorn. While she was busy and not looking, a man came out of that car. A man we have seen a couple times before, not Rufus. But someone else who we never got a big chance to pay attention to, a man more evil than Rufus… A man more evil than Rufus and the Joker combined… who was this man? Nina inhaled the butter of the popcorn and poured it in a blue plastic bowl. Nina smiled, looking down at the bowl. Then she turned her head to look at the window. And she saw a shadow. "What the…" Nina said. She was so confused. Then she gasped. She saw something so scary, the car's door was opened….<p>

That was Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 11 AM in England. Everyone was sitting at the dining table eating brunch. They had egg sandwiches, cereal, oranges, soup, and macaroni and cheese with pieces of ham in it. (I can't eat ham)  
>"My orange isn't a perfect circle! That's not right!" Amber complained as she made a grossed up face staring at the orange.<br>"Oh Amber! Stop being histrionic!" Mara told Amber.  
>"What's so historical about an orange?" Amber asked. Mara rolled her eyes.<br>"Histrionic means overly dramatic." Mara explained. Amber nodded then smiled.  
>"Yeah! That's new word number one! 1 pound Jerome!" Amber said happily as she spread out her palm.<br>"Ah, ah, ah! Say it in a sentence." Jerome told Amber. Amber thought for a second, twirling her hair, then answered.  
>"Stop being histrionic." Amber said evilly as she fluttered her eye lashes. Jerome frowned and took the money out of his pocket and gave it to Amber.<br>"What's going on with the word money issue?" Fabian asked. Amber smiled.  
>"I would happy to answer your question. But first, Jerome give me a pound." Amber said. Jerome made a confused face.<br>"What?" Jerome asked. Still confused, he took a bite out of the egg sandwich.  
>"I got a new word, happy." Amber told him. Jerome started to laugh, then choke.<br>"Happy, is your new word." Jerome asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Amber nodded. "Amber, every morning you say, 'Happy morning!' THEN HOW CAN HAPPY BE YOUR NEW WORD!" Jerome yelled. Then Jerome and Amber started to argue.  
>"Anyway, Jerome and Amber made a bet that if Amber learned a word from you or Mara, or told you one of you two a fancy word, she would get 1 pound." Alfie explained. Fabian nodded. Mick was chewing with his mouth open, eating mac and cheese. Then he stopped and picked up a piece of bacon.<br>"Weird, this is the smallest, but fattest piece of bacon I've ever seen!" Mick told them. They all stared at it, besides Jerome who didn't seem to care. Then Jerome smiled.  
>"The length of that piece of bacon is the size of your inter ego!" Jerome told Mick. Everyone laughed besides Mick who frowned and took a bite out of the bacon. BRING! Amber took her out her phone from her pocket and saw the text Nina sent her.<br>"OMG! Nina texted me!" Amber squealed. Everyone gathered around asking, "What did she say?" and "Really!" Amber started to read it out loud. But she shouldn't have…

What did Nina say? What happened? Find out in the next chapter of Dear Fabian!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was 11 AM in England. Everyone was sitting at the dining table eating brunch. They had egg sandwiches, cereal, oranges, soup, and macaroni and cheese with pieces of ham in it. (I can't eat ham)  
>"My orange isn't a perfect circle! That's not right!" Amber complained as she made a grossed up face staring at the orange.<br>"Oh Amber! Stop being histrionic!" Mara told Amber.  
>"What's so historical about an orange?" Amber asked. Mara rolled her eyes.<br>"Histrionic means overly dramatic." Mara explained. Amber nodded then smiled.  
>"Yeah! That's new word number one! 1 pound Jerome!" Amber said happily as she spread out her palm.<br>"Ah, ah, ah! Say it in a sentence." Jerome told Amber. Amber thought for a second, twirling her hair, then answered.  
>"Stop being histrionic." Amber said evilly as she fluttered her eye lashes. Jerome frowned and took the money out of his pocket and gave it to Amber.<br>"What's going on with the word money issue?" Fabian asked. Amber smiled.  
>"I would happy to answer your question. But first, Jerome give me a pound." Amber said. Jerome made a confused face.<br>"What?" Jerome asked. Still confused, he took a bite out of the egg sandwich.  
>"I got a new word, happy." Amber told him. Jerome started to laugh, then choke.<br>"Happy, is your new word." Jerome asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Amber nodded. "Amber, every morning you say, 'Happy morning!' THEN HOW CAN HAPPY BE YOUR NEW WORD!" Jerome yelled. Then Jerome and Amber started to argue.  
>"Anyway, Jerome and Amber made a bet that if Amber learned a word from you or Mara, or told you one of you two a fancy word, she would get 1 pound." Alfie explained. Fabian nodded. Mick was chewing with his mouth open, eating mac and cheese. Then he stopped and picked up a piece of bacon.<br>"Weird, this is the smallest, but fattest piece of bacon I've ever seen!" Mick told them. They all stared at it, besides Jerome who didn't seem to care. Then Jerome smiled.  
>"The length of that piece of bacon is the size of your inter ego!" Jerome told Mick. Everyone laughed besides Mick who frowned and took a bite out of the bacon. BRING! Amber took her out her phone from her pocket and saw the text Nina sent her.<br>"OMG! Nina texted me!" Amber squealed. Everyone gathered around asking, "What did she say?" and "Really!" Amber started to read it out loud. But she shouldn't have…

What did Nina say? What happened? Find out in the next chapter of Dear Fabian!


End file.
